


do you remember?

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dadrien, F/M, Found Family, Identity Reveal, Mominette, Non-Chronological Timeline, One-Shots, Periods, Pregnancy, Proposals, Slice of Life, adrien deserves better, gabriel’s a terrible dad honestly, thank god sabine and tom are so amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots showing glimpses into the lives of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these will be short, some may be long. It's all about the luck of the draw really! 
> 
> Not beta'd.

"Dri, what do you think about marriage?” Marinette asked from where she was sprawled across their bed, her head at the foot and her feet resting on the headboard. She was playing with the hem of her top. 

Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked up from his laptop. “In general?” he asked. 

Marinette snorted, rolling her eyes. “No,  _ minet,  _ I mean would you marry me?” 

Adrien's head shot up and he spun his chair so he was facing his girlfriend. “Rin, did you just  _ propose  _ to me?” he exclaimed. 

“That's not an answer!” 

He spluttered. “I, uh, well I mean - would I take your name?” 

Marinette’s fingers stilled. “Would you want to?” she asked softly. Her eyes were pinned to the roof. 

He abruptly stood up and strode over to her, dropping at the edge of the bed so he was kneeling before her. “Rin, did you just propose to me?” he breathed. 

Marinette swallowed hard. “Maybe? Was that a bad way to propose?  _ Mon dieu,  _ of course it was - you know how I talk without thinking, you want a romantic story to tell everyone about how we - ” 

Adrien chuckled and bowed his head so it was resting on the bed. “I'd love to marry you, ma coccinelle, and that was the best way you could've proposed to me. It's all I need,” he said. 

She let out out a relieved breath. “Well, that and my last name,” she teased. He chuckled and reached forward so he could wrap his fingers in her inky hair. 

“That too.” Adrien didn't talk for a minute, quietly playing with her curls. “Want to know something funny?” 

Marinette hummed. “Sure,” she said, closing her eyes. 

“I was going to propose to  _ you  _ on our anniversary.” 

Marinette’s eyes flew open and she turned her head to stare at him. “That's this Friday,” she said, her voice flat. 

Adrien laughed and nodded. “Yep. I bought the ring and everything, to show you if you said yes and give you after we told maman and papa.” 

She was frozen for a minute before a giggle ripped its way out of her throat.  _ “Mon dieu,  _ Dri. We're a mess.” 

He was still laughing as he strained forward to press a kiss against her forehead. “Yeah, we are.” 

She smiled as her giggling subsided.  _ “Je t’aime,  _ Dri.” 

His answering smile was sweet and warm.  _ “Je t’aime aussi,  _ Rin.” She rolled over and he leaned forward so they could brush their lips together. 

After they pulled away, she grabbed his wrist then tugged him so he was lying next to her on the bed, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. It was quick and loud and she grinned. 

“Before we tell maman and papa we should probably tell Tikki and Plagg,” she said. He shifted, nodding. 

“Yeah….” 

  
They both paused for a minute, cuddling with their legs entangled before, in unison, they both yelled, “Not it!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the proposal. Honestly these children are such dorks and this is exactly how I imagine them getting engaged. Awkwardly but with love. And yes, Adrien calls Sabine and Tom maman and papa.


End file.
